


quick learner

by epsilonfive



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Couple, PWP, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Sometimes all you gotta do is ask.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	quick learner

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so bad jaslsakfasf but i had to put something so there we are. me and a buddy on twitter were having a discussion about that one time in the crystal episode where rick said he thought morty was masturbating and was intending to just. let morty do it? and then our galaxy brains said; what if one time morty actually Does start masturbating in the car and this was born :')

Morty stared out of the ship’s window, cursing himself and his teenage hormones, because as of now, they weren’t doing him any favours. Not that they usually did anyway.

His stomach was warm and tight and his dick had been at half mast for about ten minutes now, and while crossing his legs did in some way effectively hide his arousal, it was uncomfortable, even painful. Rick no doubt knew Morty was hard anyways, the guy knew everything, but Morty still tried to hide it. Out of habit, he guessed.

“Why do you call the ship a car?”

“Why do _we_ call the ship a car, Morty. Can’t, don’t forget that you do the same, you know, thing,”

“Okay then, _dick_ , why do _we_ call the ship a car?”

“I don’t know, fucking, habit or some shit like that. Literally who cares anyway?”

“Just making conversation, jeez. Don’t have to bite my head off,” Morty said irritably, even though he had already known that the response Rick gave was a likely one. In truth, he was looking for any kind of distraction, stupid ass discussion included. 

Despite his attempts to think about anything but his boner, an image flashed through his mind and he practically winced as his cock throbbed, shifting slightly in his seat. 

He avoided looking at Rick entirely, then.

That was it! Rick! If he just started thinking about Rick, then he could will himself out of his hard on. Okay, Rick barking orders at him. Rick black out drunk, drooling and stumbling around. Rick spattering some poor creatures guts about freely on one of their adventures. Rick putting his hand on Morty’s shoulder and back almost constantly. Rick’s irritating, smug face as he pulls yet another amazing trick out of his hat. Rick’s long, slender, _clever_ fingers. Rick talking about his most recent lay--

Oh fuck. Never mind. 

Morty’s problem only got worse the more he thought about Rick and it was both frustrating and embarrassing. Rick is the last person who should get Morty hard and twitching but, unfortunately…

“You, what’re you doing over there?”

Morty jumped at Rick’s voice, then waved him off, ignoring how the heat spiked in his belly.

“Can’t a guy just chill out in the _car_ , Rick? Why do you have to be on my back? Is it so bad that I want some peace and quiet?”

“Alright, fine, God-- fuckin’, fuckin’ little bitch.”

Morty breathed a sigh of relief, then went back to trying to force his dick to go down.

After a few minutes, he gave up. He could just… rub against his own jeans, or something. Just get off a little to tide him over until they got home and he could jack himself stupid. The thought of doing that in such an enclosed space with Rick sent a shudder up his spine, and he wasn’t sure if it was disgust or arousal. Again; dumb teenage hormones, ever the asshole.

Experimentally, he pushed his hips forward as slowly as he could so that the movement wasn’t too obvious and had to bite his lip hard at the sheer relief of friction. A quick glance to Rick told him that apparently Rick hadn’t noticed and was just watching the ‘road’ as it were, so Morty turned back and pressed his forehead to the cool pane of glass of the window.

One, two, three more agonizingly slow rolls of his hips, and Morty could feel himself getting wet with precum, like some horny schoolgirl. He was so glad Rick didn’t know that, hopefully, because Morty would never hear the end of it if he did.

“Did I, did we ever talk about, you know, about that time when I fucked a three titted alien chick?” Rick said suddenly, snapping Morty out of his stupor.

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah she, wow she was, that was really something. She literally had three tits, like that, it’s that fuckin’, you know, Busted song. About the year three thousand, except, you know, except I already did that a thous-- pretty much, thousand years before that,”

“Uh… huh,” Morty responded, trying to ignore the fact that his lower half was twitching as though it expected to be thrust forward and wasn’t and so was making a formal complaint.

“Took my time on each tit,” Rick continued, still looking out of the windshield. “You gotta do that, you gotta, gotta focus on each and take your time, Morty. That’s how you fuck,”

“R… right,” Morty said dumbly, eyelids drooping slightly as he began to lose control of himself, hips rolling still slowly, but repeatedly now.

“And, and while I was doing that, my fingers, you know, I was… her alien pussy was real tight, Morty,”

“Oh,” was all Morty could muster, followed by a small sound of pleasure, but if Rick heard it, he didn’t say anything. 

“I just, just pumped her, in and out, in and out… coming out to touch her, to really get her going and rub her little clit. W-well I say one, it was, she was an alien, so it was, there were two,”

“Mm. Fuck,” Morty seemed to have forgotten how to respond correctly, and he was certain his voice sounded _just_ like the chick Rick was describing in his story. “A-and then?”

“What do you think? I fucked her raw, Morty,”

“Ooh, oh my God,”

“Yeah it was, it was the time of her life, best, best fuck she’s ever had,”

Morty was too far gone to even chide Rick for being so goddamn arrogant. He was just rocking backwards and forwards now, using both the seat and his jeans to rub against. He felt like a desperate little boy who had taken a ride with the much older teacher he had been having a crush on. Except in that situation he wouldn’t be masturbating. Probably. Now that he thought, that made the whole thing that much worse.

But apparently his brain had decided to peace out and his dick had taken the driver seat, hips jutting forward every so often when he had a particularly nice bit of friction.

“T-tell me,” He began, voice quiet, face finally moving to look at Rick, who seemingly had been looking at him but had quickly reverted his gaze to ahead. “Tell me what it was like to fuck her. Tell me… what you did,”

Morty was sure he saw Rick’s mouth twitch, and felt him shuffle in the seat next to him.

“Oh, you want, you want a little lesson there, Morty? There’s so much, so much this guy could teach you, you know? Your grandpa’s fucked every-- everything from A to B, and he’s, he’s done it in _style_ . They aaaall want another piece of me, want me to, want their minds blown by how good I give it to them. That’s how you know you, that you did a good job, Morty. You want them asking, _begging_ for more from you,”

Morty didn’t respond, and somehow he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Rick as a hand came to rest on the ship door and grip some part of it sticking out. His sex starved brain was running rampant, imagining Rick fucking him just like Rick told him in his stories, imagining Rick taking his time with him one second and absolutely wrecking him the next.

“Maybe, maybe if I, if I told you about that time I had one of my youngest, it would… be even more inf-- informative,”

“Wha?” Morty managed, sounding like he’d lost 80% brain function, which he was pretty sure he had.

“Yeah he, he was so tight and hot,”

“Oh?” A shock of lust went through Morty’s stomach as he knew where this was going, and it felt like his hole was fluttering in anticipation.

“I’m a, you know, I’m a gentleman, I mean mostly, when it comes to my lays Morty, I mean if, if someone wants a quick go that’s different but this boy wanted, you know, he wanted me to wreck him from the inside out, and I gave it to him. It’s, he asked for it, Morty, and I gave it to him. Sometimes that’s aaaall you gotta do,”

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” Morty said through a haze, wondering if he could even do such a thing, just outright ask Rick to fuck him, to make him feel as good as in his stories, which so much as Morty wanted to scoff at, he knew were true.

“Yeah. And that goes for, for when I’m actually going to town, too. If you wanted me to go slower or faster, you just gotta ask, baby,”

It wasn’t unusual for Rick to call Morty ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ but Morty had always taken it in stride, thinking that it was because Rick was drunk or because it was a common word in his dictionary, but this time was different. This time it made Morty feel like he was Rick’s lover in that moment, and it was… intoxicating. Rick always made a show of owning Morty and so much as Morty hated it, he loved it too. To be claimed ownership of so readily… It could be nice, in its own way. Having Rick as a lover was to have the best you’d ever had, that much was certain.

Morty could feel himself getting close, and with that came the complete overtaking of his brain with stupidity. He was shameless now, rocking back and forth and panting, soft noises escaping him with no attempt at stopping.

Rick seemed unfazed as his only response was; “Just take your cock out, Morty, we both, it’s obvious what you’re doing.”

As though Morty was wired to respond with obedience, and who knew if he actually was or not when it came to Rick, he uncrossed his legs and freed his dick from his jeans.

“Damn, Morty,” Rick said as he glanced at Morty’s swollen cock. “Wet just like a, you, almost like a horny school girl—“

“Y-yeah I know, I already established that!” Morty snapped, taking a hand to himself and starting to stroke. The precum made it all too easy to slide his hand up and down his shaft, feeling it twitch underneath his fingertips. “Ooh, fuck—“

In that moment Rick seemed to lose the little composure he had, and his voice dropped a few octaves. 

“Yeah, that’s-- that’s it, work yourself for me,”

In a normal situation Morty might have found that annoying for multiple reasons, but this wasn’t a normal situation, so instead, Morty’s skin turned to gooseflesh, and he sped up the movement of his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah— _slower_ , baby. Let’s not rush this,”

“Oh come— _ah—_ come on, Rick! I don’t wanna drag this out, just let me—“

“Suuuure you don’t,” Rick purred, meeting Morty’s eyes in that moment and causing Morty’s cheeks to sear. “Look, if you, if you want me to, you know, take the reins on this Morty, I could, I mean I could put the car on auto,”

The ‘yes’ came from Morty’s mouth before his brain could even process words properly, and Rick out an annoyingly sexy snicker.

“What was I saying before? About, it’s, you gotta _ask_ , sweetie,”

Morty couldn’t think of a single time Rick had called him that, and as a result he almost ended up a melted heap on the floor, much to his chagrin.

“...Help… help me, Rick…”

“I couldn’t, what was that, babe? Couldn’t hear you,”

“I _said_ ,” Morty began, steeling himself. He looked to Rick then to have his gaze met by eyes clouded by arousal. “Please, could you touch me? Make me feel… make me come,”

“Oh fuck yeah I can, Morty,” Rick responded, flicking some kind of switch on the dashboard before reaching down with hand closest to Morty to wrap it around Morty’s dick. Morty’s own hand had darted away moments before to make way for Rick, and those long, cool fingers as a replacement felt amazing around his aching cock.

He had already been close, but Rick’s large hand, big enough to cover Morty’s entire dick and reach every sensitive area, was about to easily push him over the edge.

He bucked into Rick’s hand and prepared himself for coming, but before he could finish he felt a tight pressure around him, and his orgasm was delayed. He wailed, sounding like some sort of spoiled brat as he writhed in his seat, trying to escape Rick’s grip.

“Wh… why?!” He panted in frustration, his head pressed against the backrest and eyes squeezed shut. “I thought you were gonna—“

“I’m making you, I’m showing, showing you how to feel good Morty, we don’t want, it’ll be over before I’ve had time to really get you going,”

“I’m already going,” Morty whined, but Rick seemed steadfast in his decision. Eventually he loosened his grip around Morty and slowly began to stroke him again, thumbing the head to draw out precum to slick Morty’s cock. 

“That’s it, let’s, let me work you real good,”

Morty moaned lowly, trying to keep quiet, but it was kind of difficult when Rick was expertly pumping him through deft fingers, somehow adding pressure to all the right places and setting an agonisingly yet deliciously slow pace. One hand gripped the door and the other had a firm hold on the seat underneath him. 

“That good, baby?”

“Yeah… _fuck_ yeah,” Morty’s eyes were still closed but he could practically feel Rick’s smirk. “Keep… keep talking to me, Rick. Please?”

“Oh so you, you’re one of those, huh?” Rick said, amused, as he sped up only the slightest bit. “Okay, since you asked so nicely—“ Morty braced himself. “You know what I, what I would, what I wanna do to you, Morty? If I could get my hands on you, fuck, I would, God, would take my _sweet fucking time_ with you, angel,”

“Oh fuck, oh Christ—“ Morty all but whimpered as the words mixed with the way Rick’s hand was almost too much to bear. “What-- _uh_ \-- what would you do?”

“Oh baby, I’d, you would be such a, you’d be a mess when I was done. I’d tease that tight little hole of yours til you, until you were, until you _begged_ me to fuck you with my dick. You want that, Morty? Want me to, want my fat cock stretching you out? You’d-- you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yeah-- God, _Rick_ , I want you to-- I want-- Need that,” Morty was babbling now, words taking second priority to his pleasure as he squirmed under Rick’s touch. “More, _please_ ,”

“That’s it, that’s a good, _good fucking boy_ ,” Rick growled, picking up the pace and making a movement as though to come closer to Morty, but seemed to think better of it. Morty found himself wishing Rick would lean in and kiss his breath away, stick his fucking tongue down Morty’s throat while he fisted Morty’s dick, but it seemed that Rick had other plans.

So long as Rick didn’t stop _touching_ him, Morty had no reason to complain.

“I’m gonna-- _Rick_ , I’m gonna come--” Morty hissed, and he readied himself to have his orgasm stopped in its tracks. Then, in a split second, he remembered what Rick had taught him. “Can I come?”

“Yeah baby, you can, you can come since you asked nicely. You know you’re a, sometimes you’re quite a, I mean, you can be a quick learner,”

Rick kept pumping him, the pads of his fingers and the slickness and heat and tightness of Rick’s fist sending Morty’s nerves into a frenzy, his stomach tightening and his hips tingling. The added praise was enough to send Morty tumbling over the edge as he came with a shout, body tensing and fingernails digging into whatever surface they could find, one of them being the arm attached to Rick’s hand which was touching him. 

Somewhere in his pleasure addled brain, he registered a sharp intake of breath from Rick’s direction. 

After a few seconds of bliss, he relaxed back into the seat, grateful that Rick was working him through the last remnants of his orgasm instead of letting go. Once he realised where he was again, his hand was still clinging to Rick’s arm.

“You want to, you gonna, am I gonna get my arm back some time this year?” Rick said gruffly, and Morty immediately let go, despite the fact that he didn’t really want to.

He supposed it was science or some shit, Rick could explain, but Morty suddenly felt quite affectionate, wanting to curl up to Rick or at least hold his hand, but he was sure Rick would go off on one about not being a clingy bitch or something like that, so he stayed where he was and kept his hands to himself.

Wordlessly, he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them up, looking anywhere but at Rick. He heard the flick of a switch again and the soft sound of Rick’s hands being placed on the wheel, and he had to force himself not to think about those hands too much, because being a teenager, he had more rounds in him left to go, so-to-speak. He numbly placed his elbow on the ship door and rested his head in his hand, body still shivering.

An irritated huff brought him out of his post orgasm haze, and he turned his gaze to see Rick side-eyeing him. 

“Are you gonna just, are you, you expect me to clean that shit up Morty?” Rick snapped, and Morty looked in front of him to see stripes and splotches of white painting the dashboard. 

“Well what do you want me to do?” He said, frowning. “I don’t see any tissues anywhere,”

“Fuck’s sake, you, you’re such a, figure something out and quit your bitching,”

Morty made a big show of rolling his eyes, and when he was sure Rick got the message, leaned forward and used his shirt to wipe up the mess. He didn’t want to give Rick the satisfaction, and so held back his disgust as he did so, although he was pretty sure Rick was satisfied regardless. He had just settled back into his previous position when he heard Rick make another sound of annoyance.

“What now?!” Morty sighed loudly, brow furrowed as he looked over to Rick. He saw then that there were the beginnings of bruises on Rick’s arm where he had grabbed it. “Oh, Rick, I didn’t mean-- I’m sorry, I just--”

“Whatever,” Rick said, brushing off Morty’s apology and pulling his sleeves down again. “Must’ve been, not your fault I’m so good,”

Morty scoffed before turning his gaze back to the window.

A majority of the journey lasted in silence, until they came closer to home, and it was then that Morty spoke up, still looking away from Rick so that he wouldn’t lose his nerve.

“What you said before. About… about, you know--”

“About the, that three titted alien? I don’t have her number if you--”

“No! About… when you said… what you wanted to do to me,”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Rick said, the smirk present in even his tone of voice. “About fucking the shit outta you, you mean?”

“Y… yes, that. I want you to do it,”

“Hm? What’s that babe? Didn’t catch that,”

“I want--” Morty took a breath. “Please? Please fuck me, Rick?”

“ _That’s_ the way you do it,” Rick said, a possibility of praise in the air. “Right now?”

“Right now.”

“You got it, sweetie.”


End file.
